commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Nihilistic Snake,
Nihilistic Snake, formerly known as Slothboy494, (born March 13, 1996) is a commentator and countdown maker who started in 2015. He had a very rough start in the community but saw noticeable improvement in mid-2016. He is known for his condescending insult comedy which he claims is inspired by George Carlin and the Nostalgia Critic. On December 8, 2015, he and Dicaprio Delorean started a new group called the Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators. Rivalries Snake has had many rivalries over the course of his commentary career. Nihilistic Snake vs Lance 1000 Back when he was still Slothboy, Snake made his 2nd commentary on Lance's commentary on Desi. Lance didn't take very kindly to this as it was a video that he wanted to move away from despite Snake only just joining the community a month prior. Lance would then make a terrible commentary on Snake's video on illiniguy34, which was then commentated on several times. Lance would then share his vitriol here and there until he ultimately left the community in 2016. They have not locked heads since. Nihilistic Snake vs Rion "Rhino" Mills This was a short rivalry that Snake had with Rion at the end of 2015 and the beginning of 2016. Rion, not wanting someone like Snake to be a fan of his content, made a song telling him to hate him. Snake would make a song responding with a big "fuck you". Snake found himself on the losing end of many of their confrontations, mostly in part by Snake not wanting to fight with him in the first place and just go their separate ways. Things between them have smoothed out and they're no longer enemies. Nihilistic Snake vs TVBCrap Quite possibly his most known rivalry, once friend now bitter enemy TVBCrap disassociated himself with Snake when the latter began his descent in late 2015. Their rivalry faded into obscurity and have just begun ignoring each other. Avatars * Lara Croft (2013 reboot) main * Raiden (Metal Gear; for response commentaries) retired * Paige (WWE) * Meryl Silverburgh (Metal Gear Solid 4) retired * Lady Maria of the Astral Clock Tower (Bloodborne) * Tracer (Overwatch) * Quiet (Metal Gear Solid 5) burst-fires only * EVA (Metal Gear Solid) * Nihilistic Snake (drawn avatar) Commentaries List of commentaries by Nihilistic Snake People who have commentated on him (as Slothboy) * Lance 1000 * Mr.Coolguy32 * Demon Leafy Green Productions * dirtbikeredden (solo commentary and co-op with JustCallMeHenry) * b0ssIhabedecancer * OrphanOfTheMoon and RCV 5 * GWS * 8363MTR * TVBCrap (twice) * Michael Schomer * Akriloth2150 * ELIJAHWOODFAN 666911 * Dale Rockman * RickyRay102 * Ephromjos * Danmad297 (twice) * Mindoutofsync * Doodletones * KingLeafyBoy (joke) * JustCallMeHenry (co-op with dirtbikeredden) * SkeletonNation * HalfBoiledHero People who have commentated on him (as Nihilistic Snake) * Doodletones (solo commentary and co-op with Silver) * Zerarick * TheUtubedude101 * Ponder Sprocket (thrice) * Akriloth2150 * Nightmare Kagamine * Davidwash3r3 * Renegade Master * TDWTB (thrice) * Mike J. (tri-op with Pikmintric and Adrimation Productions) * Boonslayer * MrAwesomenMario360 (co-op with MDXLR) * Silver (co-op with Doodletones) * Just a Robot * Xam HeHeHe * Darkscythe * The Direct Messenger 88 * MegaDoopTV * Jorm Trivia * He is a terrorist ** He does, however, have a blind hatred for america. ** Which had led to people labeling him as the next hitler. * He is friends with Revolver Dicaprio Delorean. * His favorite game is Ballz 3D, and his favorite genre of music is cool. * Snake has been compared to Liquid Snake, another notorious and controversial terrorist, as both are assholes and are British. ** Not so coincidentally, Snake has confirmed that he is a fan of Liquid Snake, stating that he finds him to be brutally honest. * Snake is a mario fan, as mentioned in his 50 sub special. However, he doesn't use an mario avatar. Category:Commentators Category:A.T.M. Category:S.O.C Category:Males Category:Bandwagons Category:Adults Category:American Commentators Category:WWE Commentators Category:Gamers Category:Dead Topics Category:Yeah